


My Only McNugget

by Nyax



Category: iCarly
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mcdonalds au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyax/pseuds/Nyax
Summary: He could not live without McNuggets, and he could not live without Ronald.Short Ronald McDonald x Nevel Papperman crack.





	

McNuggets. Ah, yes, McNuggets. The small, delectable food that Nevel so enjoyed were always so close in reach. Nevel had devoted his life to eating only McNuggets and had been sticking to this decision for the past three months. He idolized Ronald McDonald, McDonald's mascot, for introducing him to these delicacies Hecould not live without McNuggets, and he could not live without Ronald.

As he sat down with his twelve-piece McNugget meal for his daily routine, he saw some puffy red hair stick up from behind the french fry fryer. Could it be? Could Ronald McDonald actually be in the same room as him? Nevel quickly stood up and dashed over to the fryer, paying no mind to the employees that scolded him for jumping over the counter.

As he slowly looked back, he saw an angelic face stare up at him. Smooth, white paint flawlessly covered his whole face, those fluffy red locks lightly caressing his face; Nevel was in awe.

"Hello, Nevel." Ronald said, giving his trademark smile to the boy.

"R-Ronald!" Nevel sputtered in suprise. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Nevel." Ronald purred.

Then they became lovers, sharing their first kiss under the sweltering hot fryer of McDonalds.


End file.
